


New Vegas or Bust!

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Grand Plan, Guns, Romance, Vegas, Violence, a dog - Freeform, all that good stuff, assassinations, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daria, a wanderer in the Mojave, stumbles across a locked safe. Upon opening it, she finds a note, requesting her presence in Freeside. She decides to go. WIll update whenever I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Vegas or Bust!

Daria rolled over on her bedroll, the hot Mojave sun beating down on her sides. Next to her, her faithful dog Carolina dutifully sat by her master's side, protecting her from harm. As Daria stirred, Carolina barked, licking her master's face, attempting to help her wake up. Rubbing her eyes, Daria sat up, yawning. The fire was just embers now, and there was a baby gecko rifling through Daria's bag. She shooed the small creature away, and Carolina half-heartedly chased after it. After a short run, the dog trotted back to Daria, and sat down next to her master, panting happily. 

The girl reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears, one of which was torn, as she pulled out a box of Sugar Bombs from her bag and opened it, pouring a healthy serving into her own mouth, and some out for her faithful companion. Carolina happily scarfed the stale cereal up. After rolling up her makeshift bedding and making sure her gun was loaded, Daria and Carolina set off south from the outskirts of Primm with New Vegas in mind.

One can only take the hot sun for so long however, and the two were forced to stop at an abandoned gas station for a quick rest. Daria pulled out a water bottle, and a bowl for her dog. After filling the bowl halfway, she gulped down the rest of the warm water greedily. There was a noise from the back room of the station, and Carolina began to growl. The back door opened and out stepped two raiders, armed with rusty knives.

Daria quickly sprang to her feet, drawing her gun in the process. Carolina pounced forward, knocking one of the raiders down, while Daria dropped the other with a few shots to the chest. The dog promptly began to bite at the raider, securing her jaw around the hapless man's throat. Both of the raiders were dead, and Daria promptly began looting them for ammo or chems, any would do. She couldn’t get addicted somehow, some people had referred to it a “Logan's Loophole”. All she knew is that she could get high without addiction.

As she searched the corpses, Carolina began to sniff around for any hidden containers. Daria was startled when Carolina began to bark loudly, wagging her tail with vigor.

"What is it, girl?", she asked, walking over to the location her companion was barking at. After pushing a filing cabinet out of the way, there laid a hidden safe embedded into the wall.

"Jackpot." Daria remarked. She immediately set off lockpicking the safe, opening it after a few seconds of wiggling a bobby pin inside the lock. What was inside surprised her. It was a sealed note, and a key. She fumbled with the seal of the envelope, and pulled the barely stained piece of paper out of it. Unfolding the note, she began to read it.

If you are reading this, Congratulations! You are now in the employment of me. I won’t say who I am yet, but I cannot wait to meet you. Take the key that was also found in this safe and meet me in the ruined building next to the Atomic Wrangler, in Freeside. When you enter it, look for a cellar door. 

With Regards, a Friend.

She frowned. Crumpling up the note and shoving it in her backpack, she stood up and headed for the door, Carolina at her heels. The sun was hanging low in the sky, and the roads seemed clear. She took a deep breath, taking in the smell of hot desert dirt. In the distance, the rusted statues of a New California Republic soldier and a Ranger could be seen, and one of the last remaining NCR outposts lay just beyond. About fifteen years ago a lone Courier blazed a trail across the Mojave, the trail ending with an independent New Vegas, and surrounding areas. Caesar’s Legion retreated, but the NCR still held on, attempting to negotiate a treaty or alliance, and to get back the Hoover Dam, which was taken by the Courier all those years ago.

She set off down the road, ignoring the NCR outpost for now, dodging a few shady soldiers whistling her way. The NCR had definitely fallen from glory in the past decade. What used to be almost a beacon of hope for some in the Mojave had turned into the "next Enclave", with many New Vegas residents keeping their distance from the soldiers that patrolled at night, for fear of being killed by a vengeful soul. Many lingering outposts turned to raiding, and even the few loyalists were treated harshly by the many soldiers still stationed in the now independent Mojave. Daria was not one of those loyalists, hating the NCR even before Vegas was independent. That is a story for another time though.

The sun was lowering the the sky, so she picked up the pace, hoping to reach Nipton by nightfall, the once destroyed town repopulated by squatters from Freeside who hoped to find more peace in the isolated town. They found it, and since they happened to be close enough to the NCR outpost in that little corner of the desert, no one wanted to mess with them. Many a weary traveler still stopped by for a room and a bite to eat. By the time that Daria reached the small settlement, the sun was gone from the sky, replaced by the moon peeking up over the horizon. She slipped into the town, and strolled over to a place where she knew she could get a room for the night, her own home. Knocking on the door, she slipped in.

"Hey, doll, how's it hanging?" Came a voice from the kitchen.

"Not bad, Don, not bad." Daria replied, dropping her bag on the floor. She sidled into the kitchen, and grabbed the man around the waist, hugging him. "Yourself?" Daria asked, smiling.

"I've been worse, I know that much." Don replied, flipping a large hunk of Brahmin steak on the stove. "So, what brings you back to this hole in the ground in the ass-end of the Mojave?" He asked, turning around and returning the embrace.

"Well, I'm stoppin' by on my way to Vegas." She replied, breaking the embrace to put some bottles of water and Nuka-Cola in the fridge to chill overnight. 

"Vegas huh?" Replied Don, returning to the food sizzling on the stove, "What's enticing you this time? Got some secret lover I don't know about?" He asked, half jokingly.

"Yeah, babe, his name is Raul and he's a ghoul." She said jokingly, giggling. "In all seriousness, I gotta summons to head up there, don't know why. I need the work though so I'll take anythin' I can get." 

"Well, work is work, hun. You stayin' for dinner?" Don said, rifling through the fridge to make sure it retained its cold from the last time he got it repaired. 

"Yeah, I needed a place to stay for the night, and there ain't no place like home for that." She said, filling a bowl with stale cereal for Carolina. Don snuck up behind Daria, wrapping his arms around her.

“Well, this little hole in the ground is here for as long as you need it to be.” He said.

“Thanks dear.” She replied. “I’mma go to bed, need my rest for tomorrow!” She said.

“Goodnight, Dar.” Don said, winking. Daria took off to her bed in this little abode of hers, and flopped down, Carolina hopping up next to her.

“Night girl” She said, petting her dog, who was nuzzling her face. She drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of riches, and Vegas, and a mysterious man, whomever he may be.


End file.
